


something's off about the heathers

by BloodLily16



Series: Homicidal Heathers AU [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I just watched the musical today and have emotions and an idea for a fic, Swearing is bleeped because I say so, The Heathers try to blow up the school and JD helps Veronica stop them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLily16/pseuds/BloodLily16
Summary: Veronica Sawyer has been a part of the Heathers for three weeks. During that time, she's felt that something has been a little off about them. But when Heather MacNamara lets slip about how all the students are going to be dead soon, Veronica joins forces with new kid JD to stop the Heathers.





	something's off about the heathers

**Author's Note:**

> I had to tweak some aspects of the canon to make this thing really click, but if you know the story then you should be able to follow along pretty well.

_Dear Diary,_ wrote Veronica, _it’s been three weeks since I joined the Heathers. Everything’s been great so far, but I get the feeling that something’s off about them. They’re talking about something, but whenever I’m in the room, they shut up so fast it’s almost impressive._

She looked up at Heather, Heather, and Heather, who were busy reapplying makeup in preparation for the party. 

_Meanwhile,_ she wrote, _I’m here, making a snack run. Can’t have a party without corn nuts, I guess. But then this guy came into the picture._ She glanced up at said guy, who was currently buying yet another Ice-E and looking attractive while doing so. Veronica swallowed, grabbed the corn nuts, and walked up behind him. 

“Hey.” 

JD turned around. “Yeah?” 

Veronica smiled just like the Heathers did. “I know you’re not one for putting down roots, but if you’re interested, I’m going to be at a party tonight.” 

JD paused like he was waiting for a punchline. “Okay.” 

“It’s at Heather Chandler’s place. I’m sure it’ll be easy for you to figure out where that is.” 

“I’ll…,” JD hesitated. The cashier rang him up, and he took his Ice-E and change and stepped to the side. 

“If you do show up,” said Veronica, “then ask for me.” She paid for the corn nuts and packed them in a bag. 

Heather honked the horn, and Veronica left with a smile in JD’s direction. 

 

—————

 

Veronica and slammed it on the counter.

The punk girl, whatever the h*ll her name was, offered Veronica her blunt, and Veronica took a deep puff before moving on. 

“Having fun?” Out of the mass of bodies appeared Heather MacNamara, who sprawled onto Veronica’s shoulders. 

“Yeah!” 

Heather M. laughed and nearly fell over. 

Veronica steadied her. “You’re more drunk than I am. Sit down.” 

Heather M. shook her head. “Nah, nah. I’ve got to get the most out of this. This’ll be the last time we get to do something like this!” 

“There’s weeks left in the year,” said Veronica. “Take some time before you kill yourself.” 

Heather M. laughed. “Oh, puh-lease!” She rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to kill myself! _They_ are, which is why I’ve got to party it—,” 

A hand swooped down and covered Heather M.’s mouth. Heather Chandler glared at Veronica while Heather Duke pried Heather M. off of Veronica. 

“Poor girl,” said Heather Chandler. “She’s too drunk to say anything coherent. Isn’t that right, Heather?” 

“That’s right.” 

Veronica swallowed and took a step back. 

“Right, Veronica?” Heather C. glared at Veronica. 

Veronica nodded slowly. “Right.” 

The Heathers marched off into the crowd, and veronica steadied herself against a table. She grabbed a beer and chugged it down, the alcohol taking the edge off of the spiraling panic that was threatening to overtake her mind. 

She grabbed another beer and got ready to drink that, too, but then she saw a black trench-coat at the edge of the crowd. 

_JD._

_V_ eronica grabbed another beer and marched through the crowd to where he was leaning against the wall. 

“Hi,” she said, offering him the other beer. He looked at the beer, then at her, and then back at the beer again. He took it and drank some as Veronica leaned against the wall next to him. 

“Better than at home,” he said.

“Your parents must buy some sh*tty beer.” Veronica kicked herself. “Your dad. Sh*t.” 

“How many have you had?” 

“One.” Veronica drank half of the other one. “One and a half.”

“Yeah, right.” 

JD took another drink and gave Kurt the evil eye as he passed by with Heather D. on his arm. 

A chill crawled up Veronica’s spine. She shook her head and looked up at JD. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“Enjoying the beer.” He took another sip. “The company’s…” He glanced at her. “Well, it’s not bad.” 

“Not bad?” Veronica glared up at him. 

“The only reason it isn’t completely sh*t is because I’m here with you,” he said. 

“Oh.” 

Veronica took another sip of her beer. 

“Veronica!” 

Out of the crowd appeared Martha, wearing her best sweater and carrying a bottle of sparkling cider. “Have you seen Ram?” 

“Uhhhh…” 

Someone shouted at the back of the room, and Martha turned and saw Ram. “Oh, nevermind! Thanks anyway!” 

“Martha, wait!” Veronica reached out to stop her, but Martha had already left and was being waylaid by the Heathers with a pig piñata. 

JD side-eyed Veronica. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” He took another sip of his beer. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” said Veronica. She stood up and waited for the room to stop spinning. “I need another beer.” She marched to the table and grabbed one as Martha ran away from Kurt. By the time Veronica was back on the wall by JD, her cup was half empty. 

“Was she your friend or something?” asked JD. 

Veronica grunted. 

“J*sus Chr*st,” he said. 

Veronica took a swig of her beer and covered her face with a hand. 

JD looked at his cup. “I’m going to get something stronger.” With that, he was lost in the crowd. 

 

—————

 

Veronica tossed the pig piñata in the pool and looked Heather Chandler straight in the eye. 

Heather C. opened her mouth to say something, when someone put a hand on Veronica’s shoulder. 

“Ladies, ladies,” said JD, holding a cup of something that smelled stronger than beer. “We’re all drunk here, maybe we should calm the f*ck down before we do or say something stupid.” 

Veronica opened her mouth to reply and gagged. 

JD yanked her back, and she vomited all over him. 

The crowd gasped and broke out in laughter. veronica took a step back and stared in pure horror on the mess on JD’s jeans. 

Heather C. laughed. “Holy sh*t. I hope your boyfriend’s into emetophilia, b*tch!” 

“JD,” spluttered Veronica. “I’m so—,” 

“Come on.” JD took Veronica by the arm and lead her away from the pool, flipping Heather C. off as he walked. 

“This way.” Veronica took his arm and lead him out the door. 

The streets were a blur, but finally JD lead Veronica up the stairs into a room with bare walls and grey sheets. 

“Wait here,” he said. He took off his pants and left the room.

Veronica sat on the bed. The only light came from the streetlights outside the curtains. The bed was soft and inviting, and just the right size for two people. 

Veronica fumbled with the buttons on her jacket. Footsteps heralded JD’s arrival back in the room. He came in and stopped in his tracks as Veronica tossed her jacket aside. 

“Lock the door,” she said. “Now.” 

JD’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as Veronica yanked her shirt off and almost forgot about the Heathers. 

“Get on the bed and lose the tighty-whities.” She tossed her shirt aside. JD swallowed and nodded. 

 

—————

 

Veronica groaned. The inside of her eyes felt like someone had coated them in sandpaper. She rolled out of bead, landing squarely on JD’s trench coat. 

It took her too long to find her clothes and get dressed. She unlocked the door and stumbled out into the hallway with a small man with a big mallet banging on the inside of her skull. 

“What’s going on?” mumbled JD. 

“I’m going to get something for my hangover,” said Veronica. 

“I think we have coffee?” he said, sitting up.

“Nothing for a prairie oyster?” 

“We’re out.” 

“M’kay,” she said. She started down the stairs and stopped in her tracks as the doorbell rang.

“Who is it?” JD stuck his head out the door. 

“Uh…,” Veronica muttered as she looked out a window. Standing outside was Heather Chandler. “Sh*t! Heather!” 

“Oh G*d.” JD stumbled down the stairs and opened the door. “What do you want?” 

“Is Veronica here?”

“I’m right here, Heather.” Veronica stepped into view. 

“So there you are, Veronica,” said Heather C., sidestepping JD.

“What are you doing here?” Veronica walked up to face her.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” she said. “After all, you did go home, drunk, with an absolute stranger.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. 

“Why don’t I make you two prairie oysters,” said Heather C. “You look like you need them.” 

“We’re out of the ingredients,” said JD. 

Heather C. thought for a second. “Come to my house, then,” she said, suddenly.

“Thanks?” said JD. 

“Come on.” Heather C. turned on her heel. “No time to lose.” 

 

—————

 

“Is this normal for her?” asked JD.

“No,” said Veronica. She sat in a chair in Heather Chandler’s dining room. The Heathers were in the kitchen, making coffee and prairie oysters. She stood up. “I’ll go make sure they don’t put something gross in our drinks.” 

JD grunted and nodded. 

Veronica walked into the kitchen just in time to see Heather C. pouring drain cleaner into a mug. 

“What the f*ck are you doing?”

Heather Chandler smiled as she held up the mug. “Hangover cure for Jason Dean.” 

“That’ll kill him!” 

“Then he won’t have a hangover anymore,” said Heather MacNamara. 

“This is stupid.” Veronica took a step back. Heather C. set the mug down on the table with four other, identical mugs. 

“Veronica,” said Heather Duke. “He beat up Kurt and Ram. He’s probably a psychopath.” 

“We’re not going to kill him!” Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw Heather M. switch the mugs. 

“Whatever,” said Heather D. She stepped back, and Veronica grabbed her mug and the mug for JD and ran back into the room. 

JD was holding his head. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Veronica handed him her mug. JD swirled it around and downed the contents in one go. 

“Better?” she asked. 

“Much,” rasped JD. “Thanks a lot.” 

“It’s us you should be thanking.” the Heathers walked into the room. Heather C. smiled. “We made it for you, after all.” 

JD rolled his eyes. “Thanks to you too.” 

Heather M. glanced at his empty mug and watched him expectantly. 

JD paused and cleared his throat. “So, um. I know that this is probably the wrong order to ask, but, would you want to go out for a movie sometime?” 

“I’d—,” Veronica glanced down at her cup and froze. Inside was coffee. She tasted it and recoiled at how sugary it was. 

“What?” asked JD. 

“I—,” 

A scream came from the kitchen. JD shot up and bolted past Veronica. The Heathers froze and looked at each other, then at Veronica.

Veronica shoved the mug into Heather M.’s arms and ran past them, into the kitchen, where JD was cradling Martha’s limp body. 

“Oh G*d!” Veronica dove to Martha’s side. “Sh*t! Martha!” 

Behind her, Heather M. screamed. 

“You!” Heather D. pointed at JD. “Call an ambulance!” 

“Is there—,” he started. 

“PHONE IN THE LIVING ROOM! NOW!” 

JD stumble to his feet and took off like a shot for the living room. 

Heather M. walked forward. “You switched the mugs.” 

“I told you!” shouted Veronica. “I wasn’t going to let you kill him!” 

“If you’re any louder,” said Heather D, “then they’ll be sending your college applications to Juvie.” 

“So unless you want to go away for murder…,” Heather C. grabbed a pad and paper off of the refrigerator and tossed it at Veronica. “Well, I hope you know what her handwriting looks like.” 

 

—————

 

Veronica stared at the mimeograph of Martha’s suicide note as the others filed out. The Heathers were just ahead of her, talking like nothing had happened. 

“—Veronica,” said a voice. 

Veronica looked up to see Heather Chandler looking at her. 

“Y-yes?”

Heather C. rolled her eyes and opened her car door. “Sit next to me. I’m going to need your help for something.” 

Veronica sat in the passenger’s seat as Heather C. started up the car. 

“Kurt and Ram have gone too far,” said Heather C. “The others were out on a date with them, and they got too drunk and too handsy. And now, unless we do something about it, they’re going to spread lies around the school.” 

Veronica straightened up. “What does this have to do with me?” 

“We’re going to teach them a lesson,” said Heather C. “Isn’t that right, girls?”

Heather Duke and Heather MacNamara nodded. 

“You’re going to call them and tell them that you’ve always wanted to be with two guys at once,” said Heather C. “And tell them to meet you in the cemetery.” 

“Then we surprise them with this.” Heather D. showed Veronica a gun. 

“What the—,”

“Relax,” said Heather C. “It’s filled with Ich Lüge bullets.” 

Veronica took the gun. “Ich Lüge?”

“Nazis used them to fake their own suicides back when the Russians were invading Berlin,” said Heather M. “We’re going to knock them out, and plant a fake suicide note so that it looks like they failed a suicide attempt.”

“They’ll be the laughingstocks of school tomorrow!” said Heather C. 

Heather D. passed Veronica a notepad and a pen. “You know what to do.” 

 

—————

 

Veronica walked out of the service feeling like she was going to vomit. 

“Do you smell that?” 

Veronica jumped as JD walked up next to her. “Smells like tolerance.” 

“Really.” 

JD put a hand on Veronica’s shoulder and guided her into an empty hallway. “Really. Now I can think of a dozen different reasons why those *ssholes should have been killed, but I can’t think of why _you’d_ help kill them.” 

Veronica’s heart stopped. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me.” JD’s grip tightened. “I saw those two harassing two of the Heather chicks. Looked pretty straight to me. And you know something. You have a sh*t pokerface, Veronica. Tell me everything, or I tell the police what I know.” 

“I can’t,” said Veronica. Her knees felt like jelly. 

“Why not?” hissed JD. 

“You have to drop this now, JD,” said Veronica. “If you don’t, then—,” 

“Then what!” 

“Then they’ll try to kill you again!” she shouted. 

JD stiffened. “ _Again_?” 

Veronica bit her lip and tried not to cry.

JD took a step back. “When Martha killed herself, the Heathers were going to make us a hangover cure. But then I had a prairie oyster, and you had coffee…” His eyes slowly widened. “But they said that they were going to make us _both_ a hangover cure.” 

Veronica sniffled. “It was an accident, I swear, but then the Heathers…”

JD put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go somewhere else, so you can tell me everything.” 

 

—————

 

“Holy sh*t,” said JD. Veronica sniffled and nodded. 

JD rubbed his hand. 

His dad knocked on the door. “HEY OLD MAN!” 

“Hey son,” said JD. 

“DO YOU AND YOUR GIRL WANT A BEER?” 

“We don’t condone underaged—,”

“I’d f*cking love a beer right now,” said Veronica. 

JD thought for a second and opened the door. “Two for each of us.” 

Veronica covered her face with her hands as JD sat back down. “This sucks.” 

“Mm,” said JD. He put his hand on Veronica’s hand. “Listen. You’re not doing this alone.” 

Veronica looked up at him. 

JD swallowed. “I know what it’s like to know someone’s death wasn’t an accident.” 

“Who—,” 

“Mom.” JD chuckled dryly. “She died walking into a library my dad was going to blow up. He said it was an accident, but she waved me goodbye and everything.” 

Veronica thought of something. “When Martha died, and it was supposed to be a suicide—,” 

“Stop.” JD cracked open a beer and passed it to Veronica. “You mentioned that you think the Heathers are going to kill everyone. When?”

“I don’t know,” said Veronica. 

“Think!” JD grabbed her by the shoulder. “They can’t possibly kill everyone unless they’re all together in one place.” 

Veronica gasped. 

“What?”

“There’s a pep rally tomorrow night!” she said. “Everyone’s going to be in the gym!” 

“Do you know how to stop them?” asked JD. 

“I think so.” 

“Then I’ll take your lead,” said JD. “Just trust me.” 

 

—————

 

“What!” Heather Chandler slammed Veronica against the lockers. “The f*ck!” Slammed her again. “Was THAT?” She slammed Veronica against the lockers one final time and let her slide to the floor. 

“I panicked.” Veronica wiped her face off. “I panicked, okay!” 

“No, it’s not okay!” Heather C kicked her in the gut. “If you blow this for me, I will make your life a living hell before I _send_ you to hell!” 

Veronica rose on shaky legs, looked Heather C. in the eye, and spat in her face. “I wish I’d vomited on you that night.” 

Heather C. punched Veronica in the nose. 

“Veronica!” They turned to see JD standing at the end of the hall. 

“What’s he doing here?” asked Heather MacNamara. 

“Were you followed?” asked Heather Duke. 

“He _knows.”_ Heather C.’s eyes widened.

“JD!” shouted Veronica. 

JD charged the Heathers, slamming into him with all the force he could muster! “Go!” 

Veronica tore away from the seething mass of fighting teenagers.

“Run!” shouted JD. 

And so, Veronica ran. 

 

—————

 

“Where have you been?” shouted Veronica’s dad. 

“We’ve been worried sick!” said veronica’s mom. “Your friends, the Heathers and JD stopped by. They told us everything!” 

“Everything?” asked Veronica. 

“Your depression?” her dad pressed. “Your thoughts of suicide?” 

“He even showed us your copy of Moby Dick!” veronica’s mom waved it through the air. 

Veronica grabbed it and read through it. the handwriting looked identical to hers. 

“Please, honey. Talk to us!” 

“Did they say where they were going?” asked Veronica. 

“JD was going to take them on a tour of his father’s workplace. Did you know his father’s Big Bud Dean?” 

She flipped to the end of the book and shut it. 

“Veronica, talk to us!” cried her mom. “Your problems seem like life and death—,” 

_I’m next,_ Veronica realized. 

“—but I promise, they’re not!”

“You don’t know what my world looks like!” Veronica shouted, running past them. 

“What did I say?” asked her mother. 

Veronica shut the door and locked it. She went to lock her window, when she saw Heather Chandler’s car out on the street. She locked the window and ran into her closet, locking the door. Something cracked, and then the window slid open outside. 

“Veronica,” sang the voice of Heather C. “Come on! Get dressed and out of the closet, we’re going to the pep rally tonight!” 

“It’s going to be great,” said Heather Duke. “We were going to kill you, but we decided to just go ahead with our plans!” 

“Those idiots and losers are all going to die!” said Heather C., banging on the closet door. “And thanks to your boyfriend and his stupid dad’s job, we have the means to turn that gym into a bonfire!” 

“And we didn’t even need you to forge anything,” said Heather D. “Remember that petition to make a suicide remembrance day! Well, they’ll remember this suicide!” 

“And then we’ll be know nationwide as the poor girls who watched their school turn to ashes!” 

“Heather’s busy keeping your boyfriend out of the way,” said Heather D. “We’re here to collect you. So open your door and face the music!” 

Veronica swallowed and stood up. If she could only remember where she kept the spare bedsheets. 

 

—————

 

“Heather!” 

Heather MacNamara spun around as Veronica yanked the croquet mallet and pulled her away from the door. 

“But, but!” Heather M. babbled. “You killed yourself!”

“We both know I’ve faked a lot of suicides,” snarled Veronica. “Where’s the others?”

“Boiler room!” 

Veronica twirled the croquet mallet. 

“It’s true I swear!” Heather M. began to tear up. “Veronica, don’t kill me!” 

“I don’t have time to deal with you,” said Veronica. She took a step back and Heather M. collapsed to her knees. “Turn yourself in before I do. Now scram.” 

Heather M. scrambled to her feet and ran away from the gym. 

Veronica gripped the croquet mallet in her hand and marched into the gym. 

 

—————

 

The sounds of the pep rally behind her galvanized veronica as she walked down the stairs. Heather Chandler was planting a bomb on the boiler, while Heather Duke held JD at gunpoint. JD’s eyes were red, like he’d been crying. 

“Step away from the bomb,” said Veronica. 

Every head in the room snapped to follow her as she walked up to Heather C. 

“Veronica!” shouted JD. “You’re alive!” 

“I thought you were tired of faking suicides,” said Heather D. 

Veronica shrugged. 

“This little thing?” snarled Heather C. “I’d hardly call this a bomb. This is just to set off the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym. Those are bombs. Thank your boyfriend and his dad’s stupid company for me. Who knew that placing these things could be so complicated?” 

“I wish you’d stop the mess you started,” said Veronica. “I wish we’d never grown out of kindergarten. I wish that you knew that the losers can good. I wish you’d come with me—,” 

“I wish we had more TNT!” screamed Heather C. 

Veronica whipped the croquet mallet around and knocked the gun out of Heather C.’s hand. The gun sailed through the air, and Veronica grabbed for it, but Heather C. knocked her to the ground. Veronica dragged her down with her, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw JD jump Heather D. for her gun. 

The peprally was loud, with the music and cheering providing discordant background music. Veronica elbowed Heather C. in the face, and Heather kicked her in the nose. Veronica grabbed the gun, but Heather C. wrapped her hands around it and tried to pull it away. 

Veronica yanked back, and Heather C. tried to aim it at JD, who was almost overpowered by Heather D. Veronica pulled hard. Something gave, and the gun went off as Heather Chandler pulled the trigger. 

JD and Heather D. dropped, and Veronica screamed. Heather C. dropped the gun and ran. 

“JD?” Veronica crawled to them, clutching the gun in her hand. Heather D was sprawled on top of him, but he shoved her off. Her head lolled lifelessly on the dirty cement floor. 

“F*ck,” he coughed. He held up his hand, and Veronica realized with a start that it was covered in blood. “She got me good.” 

Veronica turned to look at the timer. It steadily ticked down. 

“We don’t have much time,” she said. “How do I defuse it?”

“I don’t know.” 

“JD!” 

“They changed the wires,” he coughed wetly. “I have no idea.” 

Veronica swallowed and stood up. She reached out and yanked the bomb off of the boiler. “JD.” 

“Veronica, what are you doing?” JD’s voice was very quiet. 

“I’m sorry about your mom,” said Veronica. “I’m sorry you have such a d*uche-y dad. I want you to tell my parents everything.” 

“Veronica, no!” 

Veronica grabbed the bomb and ran upstairs. 

“PLEASE!” shouted JD. “I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO!”

 

—————

 

_Dear Diary,_ thought Veronica, _the irony of this situation is that I didn’t even get to write my own suicide note._ The bomb was heavy in her hands, ticking down as she ran to the football field. _Heather Chandler, mythic b*tch, has managed to ruin my life yet again. High school f*cking sucks._

“Drop it.” 

Veronica froze and turned around. Heather Chandler stared her down. 

“Heather,” said Veronica. 

“You’re not going to ruin this for me,” she said. She held up a gun. “I got this from your boyfriend’s house.” 

“If you shoot me, we both die.” 

“Then drop the bomb,” said Heather C. “You killed Heather and turned Heather against me.” She cocked the gun. “I’m going to kill you with my own two hands.” 

Behind her, a shadow moved. 

“You want the bomb?” asked Veronica slowly. “Then take it!” Veronica hefted the bomb into the air and threw it at Heather C.’s face. Heather C. fired the gun, but Veronica dove out of the way. Her ear rang, and wet, warm, liquid dripped down from it. 

Heather C. fumbled with the bomb, and Veronica ran for the shadows. JD ran toward her and hugged her tight. 

“Don’t you ever f*cking do that again,” he breathed. 

“That works for me,” said Veronica. 

A gun cocked behind them, and Veronica spun around to see Heather C. aiming the gun at both of them. 

“Get behind me,” JD said. He pulled something out from under his coat, and pointed a gun at Heather C. 

“But—,” started Veronica. 

“ _Veronica_.” 

Veronica took cover behind JD. 

“Why won’t you just die and go to h*ll?” shouted Heather C. 

“H*ll’s wherever you’re at, b*tch!” 

Heather C. squeezed the trigger. 

JD shot first. 

Heather Chandler dropped like a stone, clutching her chest as blood spurted from between her fingers. JD showed no remorse. 

“Oh my G*d, I’m going to puke,” said Veronica. 

“It’s okay.” JD lowered the gun. “It’s okay.” 

“Nine,” rasped Heather C. 

JD and Veronica froze. 

“Eight.” 

“The bomb,” said JD. 

“ _Sh*t!”_

“Seven.” 

“RUN!” JD grabbed Veronica’s hand and sprinted across the field, away from Heather Chandler. 

_Six._

Veronica’s vision blurred as tears of fear welled up in her eyes. 

_Five_.

“We’re not going to make it!” shouted Veronica. 

_Four_.

“Yes we are!” shouted JD. 

_Three._

JD yanked Veronica behind the football pole and pinned her down, shielding her with his own body.

_Two._

“JD!” 

“What?”

_One._

“I love you!” screamed Veronica. 

**_KA-BOOM_**

 

—————

 

Veronica’s ears rang as she tried to make sense of what happened. JD was on top of her. She tried to push him off. her hand slipped on the blood from his chest, and she swallowed her panic. 

JD groaned and rolled off of her. “Are we dead?” 

“No?” Veronica sat up. There was a crater in the middle of the football field, with scorch marks around it. “No. We’re not dead yet!” 

“Yet being key.” JD pressed a hand to his gunshot wound. 

Veronica stripped her jacket off and bunched it up, pressing it hard against his wound. 

“Hey.” 

“Hm?” Veronica looked up at JD. 

JD gulped. “Did you mean it? That you loved me?”

Veronica slowly nodded. 

JD chuckled and then winced. “Great.” 

“Is that all you have to say?” asked Veronica. 

“In that case,” said JD. “Visit me in the hospital?”

“Sure,” said Veronica. “If my parents let me out of their sight after this.” 

JD chuckled. “If you do show up,” he said, “then ask for me.”

Someone called their names in the distance. Police sirens began to crescendo. 

Veronica smiled and kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the party's not at Heather Chandler's in canon, but I needed to make it make sense for Martha to die instead, and for it to be plausible as a suicide.


End file.
